My Fallen Angel
by MiniShimi
Summary: She was just a girl found in the streets on a rainy night. Who knew that she would fall in love with a clumsy priest, and that the return of his love depended on the fate of mankind?
1. Calling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood. Believe me if I did, there wouldn't even be a disclaimer. Oh and I was the one that wrote the little poem below...

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Love of an Angel**_

_If an Angel is loved,_

_Her existence will be the salvation of this world, and the next._

_But, if the love of an Angel is not returned,_

_She will fade into nothingness,_

_Never to appear again in both mortal & immortal worlds,_

_Leaving them to their impending doom…_

* * *

**Chapter One: Calling**

Rain was pouring down hard onto the ancient streets of the Vatican City, Italy, and Father Abel Nightroad wasn't the happiest priest in the world. He and the Vatican's Special Units android, Father Tres Iqus, were returning from quite a troublesome mission in The New Latin Republic (1), and the silver haired man was tired and hungry.

Like always.

The poor man's stomach growled painfully, and he groaned loudly. He gave a yelp as he collided face first into Tres, who stopped suddenly.

"Status report Father Nightroad." He stated.

Abel blinked as he rubbed his face. "Huh? O-Oh, there's nothing wrong. Just a little famished, that's all…" He grumbled at those last words. "And besides, I bet we're not even that far from the Ca-"

_'…Help me…'_

Abel froze and perked his ears.

"Father Nightroad." Tres stated again.

"I thought I heard something or _someone_." Abel listened again but heard nothing.

"You are probably hearing things since you are lacking the proper nutrients you need, for I did not hear anything, or anyone." Tres concluded.

Abel sighed. "Perhaps you're right." _'I could have sworn that I heard someone calling out for help…Tres is right. I am getting delusional from the lack of nutrients in my body.'_

"Alright let's get going." He sighed. Tres walked forward, and Abel was about to follow suit when he heard the voice again.

_'…Please…don't leave me…'_ The voice came again in a gentle whisper.

Abel stopped dead and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

_'Look for me…Abel…'_

There was a small alley close to where he was standing.

"Father Nightroad," Tres stated from behind the badly startled priest. "Is there something the matter?"

"Tres, I want you to stay here for me. I need to go and check something." Abel said, never moving his eyes from the alley. Something was telling him, that was where he would find the source of the voice.

"Affirmative. Report back as soon as possible." Tres said.

The tall walls of the surrounding building made the alley even smaller and darker than it actually looked. Abel shuddered at the cold rain pelting itself onto his now soaked body.

_'Find me…'_

The voice got louder as the priest progressed further into the dirty little street.

'_Love me…Abel…'_

The voice stopped as he reached a corner. To his right, it turned down into a longer corridor, as to his left was a dead-end. There, boxes were piled high up against the wall. Abel walked down towards a dead end and caught a glimpse of something…_yellow_. He walked towards it and lifted a couple of boxes and revealed a young girl of about sixteen, in a fetal position, silver eyes wide with fear. Her dirty-blond hair was splayed over her body that was covered in a large, torn shirt.

"Oh! You poor thing!" Abel said kneeling in front of her in an instant. He opened his arms in a warm manner. "Do not be afraid, I'm here for you now." The girl hesitated for a moment, then reached out and pushed herself against his body with a small sigh. The priest wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms.

"You are safe now." Abel said gently, as he walked back to where Tres was.

_'Thank you…this is only the beginning…'_

The android looked at the silver-haired priest approaching him with a body in his arms.

"Father Nightroad, you have found someone?"

"Yeah, this poor girl was huddled up in a corner!" Abel exclaimed. "She was shivering in the cold, all alone and frightened too!"

"Are you thinking of taking her to Cardinal Sforza?" Tres began. "It is uncertain whether or not she will approve."

"Well then she doesn't have to know, now does she?" Abel said with a smile.

"Father Nightroad-"

"Tres." Abel interrupted with a pleading look. Both men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly, Tres turned around without another word and continued to St Peter's. Abel gave a little squeal of joy.

"I guess you'll be having a new home and family, little one." He whispered to the now sleeping girl in his arms. "Wait until you meet Sister Blanchett…" He babbled as he and Tres made their way closer to the great cathedral.

---------

Esther struggled with the sleeping girl that Abel trusted her with. She staggered down the hall of the dorms until she reached her own room and entered. She placed the girl on her bed and collapsed into the chair right across the bed. After a short breather, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Time to get to work." She said out loud. She left her room and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She returned and gave a gasp of surprise as she saw the girl fully awake, sitting upright on the bed.

"Oh you're awake!" She exclaimed gently. The girl looked up at Esther, blinking her warm honey colored eyes.

"The person that found you was Father Nightroad." She began, sitting next to the girl. "You're lucky to have been found by such a kind man. I'm Esther Blanchett by the way. What's your name?"

The girl shook her head and stared at the floor.

"Oh, you can't speak? I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." Esther said a little sadly.

The girl shook her head with a smile.

"I guess you learn to live with it." Esther said kindly. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She took the girl's hand and led her into the bathroom.

Once she was settled in the warm bathwater, Esther set herself to work. She took the shampoo and scrubbed the girl's hair.

"Whoa, you have a lot of hair…" She muttered. She lifted the hair from her back and froze at what she saw. There were two deep scar marks on her shoulder blades, badly stitched together as if a pair of wings have been carelessly torn off and fixed by someone with bad sewing experience. Between the scars was a small black tattoo of a cross with a hailo over it. Esther snapped out of it and continued but at a slower pace.

_'Could it be…?'_ She thought.

---------

Abel walked down the corridor, heading to Esther's room with a sigh of relief. Cardinal Caterina didn't assign him any more missions for the short time being, so he was going to take as much time as he could to relax. Usually when this happens, the first place he heads to would be the kitchen. But this time he wanted to check up on the girl before he could do that. He reaches the nun's door and knocks on it.

"Just one minute!" Esther called from within the room. After a few more minutes, the door opened and before Abel could react, he felt a smaller body collide full force with his. He yelped as he fell hard on his back onto the floor.

"What on earth was - oh hello!" He said as he peered onto the bright, smiling face of the girl.

"I see that you're awake now." He laughed. He noticed that her eyes weren't silver anymore, but a warm honey brown. There was a gentle giggle from above and Abel looked up to see a redhead, covering her mouth in silent laughter.

"She must be very thankful you saved her." She laughed.

The girl got up and helped the silver-haired priest get onto his feet. When Abel finished brushing himself off, he looked up at the girl and stared. Her body was supporting the same gown that Esther was wearing. Her hair was now soft and of a bright sandy yellow, curving around her soft, round cheeks. The light pink on them brought out the cherry colored rawness of her lips.

"Oh she is so _cute!_" The man squealed happily as he pulled the girl into a tight hug. Esther raised an eyebrow with a laugh.

"I had an extra, and it's the perfect fit." She said, slightly frowning. "There is something I need to tell you, Father." She said in a low voice.

Abel pulled away with a light nod. "Could you be a dear and wait for me in the room? Sister Blanchett has something urgent to tell me." He said kindly. The girl hesitated for a moment. She then nodded and entered the room.

"What seems to be the matter?" Abel asked the younger human.

"When I gave her a bath, she had these strange scars on her back." She whispered.

"What do you mean, Esther?"

She told him about the two stitches on the girl's shoulder blades and the cross tattoo. Abel inhaled sharply and stared at her.

"But that doesn't make her…" He didn't want to finish.

"I didn't want to believe it either but I think that we should keep a close watch on her. Just in case." Esther concluded.

"You're right. Just in case." He then stepped into the room with a bright smile on his face. "We're baaaaack!" He said cheerfully. "Before I could say anything, would it be alright if you told me your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that she's mute." Esther said with a little embarassment.

"Oh dear," Abel said suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. How about I guess?" He suggested. The girl nodded with a smile.

_'…Ariana…'_ A soft voice suddenly whispered in his ear. He blinked for a few moments and decided to try it out.

"Is it…Ariana?" He guessed. The girl smiled and clapped her hands together.

"How did you know?" Esther asked in amazement.

"I don't know, I guess it just came to me." He blushed. "Since you're new here, how about a tour of this great cathedral, Sister Ariana?"

Ariana nodded eagerly, pulling on Abel's hand and waving Esther goodbye and she dragged the silver-haired man out the door.

* * *

MiniShimi: If you all want to find out what Ariana is (Or at least get an idea) Then read, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of My Fallen Angel. 

(1) - This is the place that used to be South America.


	2. Of What She Appeared to Be

Heyo! More story time for you crazy fans or whatnot...Please read and review! Tell me what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime you call Trinity Blood. No matter how much I love Abel...-sigh-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Of What She Appeared to Be**

"Hold on! Slow down!" Abel breathed as Ariana was running ahead of him. They were making their way through the main entrance hall; the second to last stop of their tour. Ariana stopped dead in her tracks and stared. Abel stopped right behind her, wondering why she did so.

The little blonde stared around the vast sanctuary with a look of wonder and awe. The priest noticed this and smiled.

"Welcome to St. Peter's Basilica." He said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders.

It was a large long hall with a marble floor; colossal, flat white columns keeping up the dome ceiling that the great Michelangelo had painted on. There was a main aisle and two others on both sides. Down at the opposite end, was _Cathedra Petri,_ the Altar of the Chair of St. Peter.

Without another moment waisted, Ariana launched forward towards the Altar. Abel hurried behind her, wondering what in the world was going through the blonde's head. He stopped in the middle of the main aisle to observe what she was doing. She first walked up to the statue of St. Peter Enthroned, and kissed the foot. She then walked to the middle of the first platform, facing the second platform. She closed her eyes, and pressed her palms together.

Then something remarkable happened.

There was a low harmonious voice, slowly surrounding the great hall.

_'Omnia vincit amor, nos et cedamus amori' (1) _it whispered. A warm glow, admitted from a hidden spot in the ceiling, surrounded Ariana. Abel stared as the light gathered on her back at the formation of…_wings._

The man fell to his knees as a huge range of unexplainable emotions rushed through his body. His sight became blurry and soon something wet began to roll down his cheeks.

"This is…truly…remarkable…" He whispered.

"Father Nightroad!" Boomed a male voice from far behind him.

The light and voice quickly vanished, as if it was never there. Abel yelped in surrprise as he whipped around and tried to get up at the same time. Unfortunatley, he wasn't the most graceful being alive and winded up tripping on his robes and falling flat on his back.

"Father Nightroad, are you alright?" The voice said again, but this time closer. Abel looked up at the sight of two men, one of them holding out his hand to the priest. The silver haired man took the hand and was pulled onto his feet.

"Thank you, Professor." He said to William Worthsword as he brushed himself off.

"What the hell was that?" Said the other male, Leon Asturias.

"What was what?" Abel decided to play dumb.

"That bright light at the altar." William said pointing to the now dark platform.

"O-oh, uh-" Abel started before he felt someone press their body aganst his back, pushing him forward. He looked back and gave a small smile to the smaller blonde.

"Huh? Is there someone behind you?" Leon asked.

"Actually, there is. She's a newcomer, arrivied just today." He looked back again. "C'mon, you can come out now. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Ariana peered at the two men from behind. She slowly stepped out and gave a small bow.

"This is Sister Ariana." Abel said.

"Sister? From what church?" William asked.

"U-uh w-well actually, she isn't a nun."

"What?.!" The other men exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean?" Leon said looking over the girl.

"Tres and I actually found her in an alley not too far from here. I couldn't just leave her alone…"

"Father Abel Nightroad! You know full well that Cardinal Sforza wouldn't approve of this! You can't just pick up some stray from the street!" Leon exclaimed.

"But you do not understand! There is something special about her…" Abel stopped himself before he could continue. "Please, just don't tell her about this. I want to be the one to do so."

Leon and William looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright, if you say so. And besides," William smiled at the girl standing before him, and she smiled back. "She looks to be just the sweetest thing. I'm sure we won't get any trouble from her."

At this, Ariana threw herself onto William, giving him a big hug. Leon couldn't help but smirk at this. Abel laughed.

"Well now, she seems to be in a wonderful mood." William laughed.

"She's just greateful that she has been excepted." Abel said.

"Now, back to that light. What was going on?" Leon said in a serious tone.

"Huh? Light? What light?" Abel said, playing dumb again.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Nope! No clue! Do you know what he's talking about, Sister Ariana?" Ariana pulled away from William and shook her head, pretending not to know either.

Leon growled in fustration as Willim laughed.

"Perhaps our imagination has been getting the best of us, Leon." William laughed.

"But I saw it! I swear!" Leon retaliated. William placed a hand on the stubborn man's shoulder.

"Give it a rest, why don't you? It's late and you're tired. Heck I'm tired too." He said.

"Good in saying that because I'm pretty beat myself. So Sister and I are going to-" A growl interupted the silver haired priest, and he blushed intensely. "Well maybe we should stop by the kitchen first for a little snack."

"Quite understood. Off you go then." William said with a nod.

"You know what?" Leon said, as Abel and Ariana neared the exit. "Something is not right about that girl. We need to keep an eye on her."

"Oh come on, it's not like she's a vampire or some kind of demon." William said.

"I know but, there's just something about her I just can't put a finger on."

"Then just leave that for another day, for now it is late."

----------

"And this is the kitchen." Abel concluded as they stopped in the room. It consisted of two counters aganst both sides of the room, linning the entire wall. At the end of each of them were large, double door refrigerators. Pots and pans were hanging overhead on metal bars attached to the ceiling, and in the center of the room were about six counter-islands, three in two rows.

Ariana pushed Abel onto a chair and quickly pulled out the ingredients to make a sandwich out of one of the refrigerators. In a matter of minutes, Abel stared at the girl's finished work. There were two sandwiches that were pilled high with a lot of lettuce, meat, cheese, tomato, and anything else the priest could name.

"Wow! This looks great!" He took a bite and nearly squealed. "Where on _earth_ did you learn how to make this?.!" The girl only smiled and began to eat hers.

Abel started on his, only slower than his usual pace. His mind drifted back to what he saw in the sanctuary.

_'What **was** that back there? I've never seen anything like that before. That light around her made it look like she had **wings** or something…wait, maybe it has something to do with what Esther told me about Ariana's scars. Could she really be…an angel?'_

Ariana looked up and noticed that Abel wasn't even finished with his meal. In fact, he was looking right at her. She gave him a look as if she was saying _'What's wrong?'_ Abel noticed this, and gave an emberassed laugh, scratching his head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, it's just my mind wondered off on something…" He gaped at her empty plate. "You're done _already?.!_"

Ariana nodded with a small smile and blushed. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you must be tired then." He finished his sandwich and stood up. "C'mon, let's rest up for tommorrow. For now, you are going to be staying with Esther in her room until I can straighten things out with the Cardinal. Will that be alright?"

Ariana nodded. Abel smiled and both exited the room.

* * *

MiniShimi: Well that was fun! R&R! 

(1) - A Latin proverb meaning: "Love conquers all, let us too yield to love"


	3. The Perfect Lure

Yep...I'm just updating left and right. I'm glad that a lot of you really like it! I just hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

**

Discliamer: Nope! Can't say that I own this wonderful series they call Trinity Blood.**

* * *

**

The Perfect Lure

Deep underground, about five miles away from the capital of the New Human Empire, was a series of abandoned, ancient catacombs that stretched three miles in all directions. In each room, were about six torches lit with a blue flame. There was an echoing sound of boots clicking against the stone floor of the ruin. The boots belonged to the body of a handsome young man.

Dirk Silver is an obedient Methuselah with beady blue eyes that glow silver in the dark. His luxurious, curly, auburn hair is neck-length and is worn in a handsome, severe style. He has a lithe build. His skin is pale. He has a low forehead and an elegant nose. His ability is mind control and illusion. His red and golden robes billowed behind him as he briskly made his way through the network of chambers.

He stopped in a particular room. It was larger than any other in the whole place. On the walls were bright blue torches, in total twelve. In the center end was a stone chair, as big as a throne. Right behind it, was a doorway that contained a stairway that went to even lower levels.

"Have you completed your task, Dirk?" Came a voice from the stairway. Dirk bent down onto his left knee with a bow.

"I have gathered as much information as I could." He responded in a respectful tone. He lifted his head, looking into the face of a figure now leaning against the chair.

His name was Nathaniel Rosenberg. He has wide green eyes that are like two emeralds. His thick, wild, shoulder-length hair is the color of a starless night sky, and is worn in a style of a lion's mane. He is very tall and lean. His skin is a pure china color. He has prominent cheekbones and knobby ears. He can turn into any animal he desires, mainly, a pure white wolf. His powers consist of element control of earth. He's not a vampire, but he does subsist on human blood exactly like one. He feeds not through his mouth, but merely by touching, but he can also eat normal food.

"Good boy." He smirked. His body was covered in black and green from neck to knee. The rest of the way down was covered also in black, high-heeled leather. He

sauntered over to his partner and stood right in front of him. "What have you gathered for me?"

Dirk stood up, blue eyes flashing silver. He faced his master, eye to eye.

"It has appeared that miss Ariana has been found by none other than Father Peter Abel Nightroad of the AX Agency."

Nathaniel grinned. "Perfect. All we need is to set up the trap to lure them here, and catch our prize."

"As soon as we have her…" Dirk started.

"…The world will be in the palm of our hands." Nathaniel finished. He placed his hands on Dirk's cheeks, and continued to grin.

"This plan is bound _not _to fail," He whispered. "It's up to you to set up the traps, and set them off at the right moment."

"I will assure you that everything will work." Dirk smiled, seductively. "Everything _will_ belong to us."

--------

The next morning, Esther woke up feeling…_great_. Perhaps better than she has ever felt in a long time. She stretched as she got up and looked around. A sound of sweet humming reached her ears and looked up to see Ariana awake and already dressed at the window. Her body was half way out the window, arms stretched outwards. She then pulled herself back in, holding a small sparrow. She was humming gently to the creature, a tune that Esther recognized as child.

Ariana stopped humming and the bird flew off. She turned around to face an awaken Esther. She bowed a good morning to the redhead.

"Good morning to you as well." Esther smiled, getting up. "Did you have a good night?" Ariana nodded. "That's good."

The blond was about to help Esther fix her bed, when she froze suddenly. A violent chill suddenly went through her body and she gave a cry out as she fell onto the floor. Esther immediately stopped at what she was doing and ran over to collapsed girl.

"Ariana! Sister Ariana! What happened? What's the matter?" She felt scared. She wanted to call someone but she was afraid of getting into trouble.

_'…Abel…Please help me…I am in grave danger…'_

Esther didn't know what to do. She thought of getting Abel, so she got up and was about to head to the door when it opened. A silver haired man with a worried look on his face, barged in. He spotted Ariana on the floor and instantly rushed to her side.

"Ariana," Abel said in a panic, pulling her upright and holding her. "Sweetie, I'm here for you now. Don't be afraid." He tried to be soothing to the now crying blonde. Esther stood there stunned.

_'Wait, how did he know what happened?'_

"Father Nightroad, how did you know…?" She didn't want to finish.

"Huh? Oh I-I don't know. I just had this strange feeling that she needed me." Abel said. Esther nodded. She could help but get a small pang of…envy, at the way Abel was holding Ariana.

Suddenly, a hologram of a blonde nun appeared to the trio. She gave a bow of good morning.

"Father Nightroad, Sister Blanchett, The Cardinal would like to see you."

---------

"You c-called?" Abel stuttered as he peeked in through the doorway of Cardinal Caterina Sforza's office.

The blond looked up from her paperwork and nodded. Abel stepped into the room closely followed by Esther and Ariana. Caterina looked at the younger, bowing blonde with raised eyebrows, and looked at the priest.

"Father Nightroad, before I begin, may I ask who the new girl is?"

The man flinched and looked down onto the floor. "W-well, I-I found her l-last n-night and I just couldn't l-leave her-"

"Father Nightroad, _what_ did I tell you about picking up others without my permission?"

"I-I'm sorry Cardinal, but I just-"

"Look, next time _tell_ me before you go and decide for yourself." She was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "She can stay."

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" Abel exclaimed.

"Thank the heavens!" Esther smiled to Ariana, who in turn clapped her hands together in happiness.

"Now, aside of that. There had recently been attacks on royal members of the New Human Empire, and I need you two and Sister Bor to investigate the cause of these attacks."

"Sister Bor?" Abel asked. As if right on cue, a young woman with jet-black hair with eyes as dark as her hair. On her lips was deep red lipstick. She acknowledged The Cardinal, Abel and Esther, but jumped at the new comer.

"Hello, what's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Sister Ariana, she just arrived here last night." Esther said. Noelle looked over at the Caterina, and the blonde sighed.

"Long story." She muttered. She explained the mission to Noelle and she accepted. All three turned to leave, when Abel felt someone pull on the back of his robes. He turned around to a frightened Ariana.

_'…Don't go…'_

Abel looked back to the Cardinal.

"Would it be alright if I could take Ariana with us?" He asked.

"Only if you feel that it is necessary."

* * *

MiniShimi: Yep...R&R...If you want... 


	4. The Mission

Hey-o! Sorry it took me a while to upload, but I was incredebly busy with this big project I had. I'm just glad that it is done and over with. -sighs happily- Well anywho, enjoy this next chapter and I'll try to upload the next one as soon as I can. (or as soon as time would let me...)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** You _know_ that I don't own Trinity Blood...-cries-

**

* * *

****The Mission**

"We're finally here!" Abel exclaimed as he stretched, happy to arrive in Byzantium. Ariana smiled, and Esther chuckled lightly. Noelle, on the other hand, was holding a sour look on her face. During the whole trip, Noelle couldn't help but feel a strong sense of jealousy at the way Abel acted towards Ariana. The whole trip, he never left her side, like a bodyguard…or something even more. What ever it was, she didn't like it. At all.

"Father Nightroad!" The voice of a female reached their ears. They all looked up and saw a young woman with long blond hair with a red streak right in the middle of her bangs.

"Asta!" Abel exclaimed excitedly, he stretched his arms out happily.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" The Duchess snapped at the wincing man.

"H-how could I forget? I apologize." The man humbly said.

"Sister Blanchett, It is good to see you again." Asta smiled.

"I could say the same myself, your Excellency." Esther bowed.

"I am Sister Noelle Bor." Noelle introduced herself with a bow.

"It is an honor to meet you." Asta said. She then turned to Ariana with light interest. "And who might this be?"

"Oh! This is Sister Ariana!" Abel said placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "She is mute, but she is very kind."

"Well," The duchess said with a smile. "I'm sure we won't get any trouble out of her. Unlike _some_ people." She glared at Abel.

"W-well, let's get going, shall we?" Abel managed to say with a nervous laugh.

Asta escorted the three through the front gates of the royal palace and into the main hall. Esther noticed that Ariana held a look wonder and awe at the grand room, and smiled.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She laughed. Ariana smiled and nodded. They continued through a pair of giant double doors to a large dimly lit room. Down the end, was a throne with a veiled figure occupying the seat. The group stopped and kneeled just before the Empress.

"Your majesty," Asta stated. "Agents of the AX Vatican have safely arrived for the investigation of the attacks."

"Thank you, Duchess. I'm glad that you are here, Father Nightroad, Sister Blanchett, and Sister Noelle." The woman's voice echoed across the room. "I see that you have brought along one more Agent."

"Yes, this is Sister Ariana. She is farley new to the Vatican." Abel introduced with a small smile.

"Well, things haven't been too good for the imperial residents of the palace. There have been spontaneous attacks occurring, and it is believed that it is some sort of terrorist plot." The Empress said.

"The problem is that the ones that are causing these attacks are the local residents." Asta said grimly.

"What?.!" Abel exclaimed. "H-how can this be?"

"It is unsure, and that is why I have called upon the Vatican for your assistance." The ruler said confidently.

"You can trust us to get to the bottom of this." Esther said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"I believe that you can." The leader of the Empire said with a content nod.

---------

"Oh, Sister Ariana! Your room is just _lovely_!" Abel squealed as he stepped into the first guestroom. It was a lovely little room with light atmospheric tone. The walls and carpets were of a light pink, along with the curtains of the four-post bed to the right against a wall.

"It's so cute!" Esther exclaimed as she entered the room with the others.

"Take a look at this!" Noelle said as she opened a pair of French doors, and stepped out onto a small balcony. She gasped as her eyes held the view of the imperial garden.

It was a vast courtyard with everything a garden could contain imaginable. There were flowers of various colors, shapes and sizes in bushes surrounding the place. Large weeping willows, creating little archways for passage with their branches, surrounded a large pond filled with little clusters of water lilies.

"You really have the best room here!" Abel said brightly. "Really! I mean, you can really smell the flowers!" He patted Ariana on the head.

"It's so beautiful!" Esther said in awe.

"Yes, it quite is." Asta said with a smile at the door. Noelle made a sour look at Abel and the blonde, but quickly wiped it off as she turned and left the balcony.

There was a soft knock at the opened door. The agents looked back and saw what appeared to be a young boy of about thirteen with platinum blond locks and brownish-red eyes.

"Your Excellency!" Esther exclaimed happily as she ran forward and gave the boy a hug.

"Hello, Esther." He said with a gentle fondness. "It is good to see you again."

"Ion!" Abel said opening his arms in a welcoming manner. "Have you been well?" he stepped from his spot to the Earl of Memphis.

"Yes, actually. I heard that you guys were here to investigate the attacks, and so I had to come down for a visit."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you have been doing well yourself." Esther said happily. She turned to Noelle and Ariana. "This is Sister Noelle Bor, and Ariana."

Both females gave a light bow in respect of the Earl.

"Oh, hello. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Ion said with a smile.

"It is an even greater honor to meet you, your Excellency." Noelle responded returning the same gesture. Ariana gave him a bright smile, and Ion couldn't help but blush.

An older man of about forty appeared behind the young vampire.

"Oh, Alfred. Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Yes, the Empress is requesting an audience with Father Nightroad, Sister Bor and Duchess Astaroshe." Alfred said with a bow.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." Abel said making his way towards the door. "And Ion, why don't you show these two around the city? I think that both Sisters Ariana and Esther would like that very much." He finished with a faint smile.

"Yeah we never really finished looking around since…" The young redhead stopped, unwilling to bring up bad memories of the past.

"I really don't think that it's a good idea, but, I believe that you guys can be fully aware and careful enough. Just watch your backs." The Duchess said and left with the other two guests'.

---------

Dirk smiled as he entered a secret tunnel leading away from the catacombs. He just received new information that the target of his and Nathaniel's plot just arrived in town and out of the wing of the pesky priest, only to be with a weak human and a little vampire. His smile grew as an evil shadow overcame his handsome features.

The plan was going perfectly.

---------

Ion, Esther and Ariana were enjoying themselves as they walked through a smaller province of Byzantium. Ion explained the history of the area and residents as they passed a series of small shops.

"This is my favorite place to be in." He said with a laugh. "I come here every chance I get."

"It really is an adorable little neighborhood. Everything seems so friendly and peaceful." Esther said breathlessly.

"Sister Ariana seems to be enjoying herself as well." Ion chuckled as he pointed to the hyper blonde, running from window to window at each shop. Esther gave a small giggle as well at her friend's behavior.

"She's like a little child." She laughed. Ariana turned around to face the two with an excited look on her features, pointing at a particular object. She froze and stared passed them. Ion and Esther noticed the sudden change in her and whipped around.

Not to far standing from them was what appeared to be a young Methuselah, in a possessed like state. His eyes were glowing red, and he was foaming around the mouth. His eyes were glowing a bright red with a murderous intent. He crouched in position, ready to attack. Ion pulled out his sword and placed his own body in a stance.

"Stay behind me!" He said jumping in front of Esther, bracing himself. In a flash, there was a blur of movement. The boy blinked for a moment until he realized he was staring right at the back of a figure in clad white and blue, and a low growl admitted from the figure.

"A-Ariana?" Ion barley managed to say. "What are you doing?.!"

The girl didn't answer him. Her nose was pulled back in a snarl and her narrowed eyes were black with deadly venom.

'_I will protect you…'_

The Methuselah launched forward, clawed hand raised in attack. Ariana, too, launched herself forward and sharply collided her outstretched hands straight onto his chest. There was a flash, and the attacker flew backwards.

"H-huh? W-what happened? Where am I?" He asked as he regained consciousness and was back to himself.

"H-how did you…?" Esther couldn't finish. She _knew_ that there was something special about her…

Another Methuselah emerged from the shadows of the buildings. It was in the same state as the first one but this time a female. She was soon followed by three more.

"What is this, all of a sudden?" Ion asked, frantically looking around as even more appeared. All three of them stood back to back in defense, expecting the worst.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a bright ball of electricity hit the possessed creatures and sent about five of them flying backwards.

"Ariana, Esther, Ion!" Asta cried, running straight towards them, closely followed by Noelle and Abel. Abel, Asta, Noelle, Ion and Ariana tried their best to fight them off but the battle was slowly turning to a loss for them. Suddenly, the creatures stopped dead, as if they were short-circuited electronic toys. There was the sound of two hands clasping together in a repeated manner form the shadows, glowing silver eyes and a haunting hollow laugh that echoed around the small square. The figure stepped out and revealed a young man, Dirk Silver, carrying a devilish smirk. Ariana's expression changed completely. Her face was veiled in complete shock and fear, her eyes now a bright silver. She shrunk away, backing up into the silver haired Krusnik, whimpering lightly.

"Ariana?" Abel whispered gently with deep concern.

"Bravo." He said as his clapping slowed to a stop. "You guys really know how put on quite a show."

"So _you're_ the one behind the attacks!" Asta said, placing her triton in an attack stance.

"You could say that, but I wouldn't be the _only_ one behind all this." Dirk expanded his smirk, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"What is it that you want from us? Why are you doing this?" Ion demanded.

"It's not the matter of _what_ I want, but _who_ I am looking for." Dirk stated.

"Look that doesn't matter, because you will _never_ get what you desire!" Abel snarled, standing in front of the blonde protectively.

"Oh? And suppose that _you_ will stop _us_?" Dirk said with laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Us? Who else is here with you?" Asta demanded.

"It's just only me, but there is one more behind all of this." Dirk took a step forward. "Now, all I need is my prize, and no one will get hurt."

"Abel, who is he talking about-?" Noelle started but stopped as she realized whom they were talking about. _'He wants Ariana!'_ She thought frantically.

"That _won't_ happen!" Ion snarled, as he ran forward.

"Ion, No!" Asta screamed.

"I was really hoping to get her without a fight," Dirk sighed as he pulled out a long sword from a hilt hidden on his waist. "Oh well." To him, the younger vampire was moving too slow. With the hilt of his sword, he jabbed the end sharply into the blond's left cheek and sent him flying.

"_Ion!_" Esther screamed, rushing over to the fallen vampire.

"Damn it!" Asta screeched, and raised her triton to attack. An orb of electricity erupted from it and headed straight for the fiend. The body of a possessed Methuselah jumped into the way and was stricken down by the attack.

"_Damn you to **hell**!!!!!_" Asta yelled in frustration.

"Ah, you seemed to have forgotten about my mind control, stupid woman." Dirk laughed. "Now it's my turn." He leapt forward, flying past Asta and lifting his sword, ready to strike the silver haired man standing in the way of his prize.

"_No!"_ Abel pushed himself back, the tip of the blade barely grazing the tip of his nose. He twisted around and covered Ariana's body with his own as they met the ground.

_Krusnik 02 nanomachines loading. Fourty percent…acknowledged._

A gust of wind suddenly filled the square and surrounded Abel. Dirk stopped just before the priest and stared at the transformation occurring before him. His eyes slowly turned a glowing red in contrast to his now gray skin, his teeth expanded into long canines, his fingers curled inwards as his nails grew longer and sharper, and his silver hair curled and stood on end. He stood as a red scythe made of blood materialized in his curved hand. Ariana stared in awe at the creature before her.

Abel turned and faced his opponent, with a menacingly calm expression on his face. His dark lips tightened in a deep frown as he gripped his scythe.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, I am placing you under arrest for several accounts of assault towards members of the Imperial House, and for attempted kidnapping." He said.

"So…" Dirk said calmly, snapping out of his trance. "This is the infamous AX Krusnik, Abel Nightroad, huh?" He smiled. "I'm sorry to say, _Father_, but I don't think that you could arrest me for completing my mission." He raised his sword and leapt forward in an attack.

_Clang!_

Both weapons clashed loudly and sparks flew as both creatures fought. Dirk jumped back, quickly coming up with a battle strategy.

'_Dammit!" _He thought. _"He is much stronger than I have suspected. I have to end this quick."_ He stood straight, and held his weapon in a ready pose.

"This is the only way that I can do this." He muttered. He was about to attack, when Abel appeared right in front of him. The priest grabbed him.

'_Shit! I wasn't quick enough!'_ Dirk thought as the grip around him tightened.

"_You will **never** touch her as long as I live."_ The Krusnik snarled his ear, then bit down.

The Methuselah gave a blood-curling scream as the pain washed over his body. As the last of his life slipped away, he laughed.

"I told you, I am not the _only_ one behind this." His body soon went limp.

--------

Nethaniel bolted upright as a horrible feeling washed over him.

_'No...'_

"Dammit. It was too soon..." He muttered. "I need her, _fast._"

--------

Abel gently placed the body onto the ground and transformed back into his human form. He held a mixture of frustration and grimness on his face.

"Nightroad!" Asta exclaimed running to him. "Are you alright?" The man didn't answer her. He looked at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"I-I shouldn't have done that…" He muttered shamefully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asta asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Abel didn't say anything. He felt horrible that Ariana had to see the horrid creature that he was. He even knew that he didn't have to go that far in the first place.

'I just hoped she wouldn't be afraid me…' 

"Father Nightroad, please don't feel sad. You saved us all. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Esther said calmly. The silver haired man sighed. He knew that, but he still wasn't content. He didn't want to turn around in fear of seeing the look on the young blonde's face. But just as he was about to, he felt a pressure to his back and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

'…_Thank you…'_

He turned around and looked down on the smiling face of Ariana. Abel couldn't help but smile too, as he embraced her small form.

"Anything for you…" He whispered as he rested his chin gently on her head.

* * *

MiniShimi: Yo! I hoped you liked that! . R&R! 


	5. Gone

****

Yo, I am back with more Trinity Blood fanfictionness...I just love Ariana! -glomps chibified version of Ariana-

-squee!-

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trinity Blood...and typos...

**

* * *

****Gone**

"So it was the girl he was after?" A young, dark haired girl, with large emerald eyes, of about seven said. Her name was Seth and was in fact the Empress of the New Human Empire. She was in a private room with both Abel and Esther discussing about what were the possibilities of who is behind everything, and what might happen next.

"Yeah." Abel said grimly. "The attacks were a part of their plan to lure us here, and snatch her."

"Yes, the only problem is figuring out for what purpose she is needed." Seth sighed.

Abel and Esther looked at each other.

"Well actually, we believe that there is something special about her." Esther said.

"Special?" The Empress inquired.

Both the priest and sister explained what they have discovered about Ariana and Seth frowned.

"There could be more than meets the eye. Abel, you did mention about her in St. Peter's, perhaps she really is what you think."

Color drained from the silver haired man's face.

"She really could be…?"

"Think about it. Why else would someone go through the trouble of getting a girl?"

"Seth does have a point, Father." Esther chided. "Ariana could perhaps be the target of some sort of plot."

Abel didn't answer. In his head was a huge wave of thoughts rushing through his mind.

'_How could I have been so __**blind**__? It was all a set up just to get her here.'_

"We can't send her back." He said in conclusive. "Not yet." He was straining on the last words.

"What?" Both females looked up in surprise.

"How could you say that-" Esther started before the silver haired man interrupted.

"Think about it. I-I know it's dangerous, but it would be the only way to flush out whom ever the bad guy is." He was staring at his hands. "But, we also need to give Ariana the most protection possible." He finished in a mutter.

"If you think it's best…" Seth said with a sigh. Abel abruptly stood up with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Um…I think that I should go and check up on how she is doing." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Seth nodded and he left.

'_Oh Abel, you must love her don't you?'_ She thought a little sadly.

--------

Abel briskly made his way down the dimly lit hallway. His mind was in a jumble, and his feelings were completely uncertain on what to decide on being. He ran his fingers through his silver locks and blew out some air from his lips. He snapped out of his revere and soon found himself standing before the door of the girl he was deeply concerned about. He gave a deep sigh and knocked gently. He placed a hand on the doorknob, but hesitated. He had no clue as to which words he could chose to say to her. He took another deep breath and stepped into her room.

"Ariana?" Came the gentle call. He noticed a white silhouette past the curtains on the balcony. It moved as it turned and Ariana appeared into the room. She wore only a simple gown of light blue that swayed gently with her every movement. Her thick, golden locks were held up in an elegant, but simple bun, reflecting the light of the setting sun.

"You look so lovely." He said kindly, completely forgetting about the events of the afternoon. Ariana smiled and bowed. 'Thank you' the gesture said.

"A-are you okay? I mean from earlier." He said gently. She nodded slightly and her eyes looked away. Abel recognized the gesture and stepped in front of her. "Hey," He said soothingly placing his hands on her shoulders. "They won't ever hurt you, okay? Not while I'm around." Ariana looked up, thick tears pooling in her large, gray eyes.

"I promise." He pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face into her hair. He rubbed her back as she choked out soft sobs. "Shhh, it's alright. I will never leave you."

She pulled away and Abel gazed deeply into her watery eyes. He was slowly pulled into a trance and couldn't look away. Ariana slowly moved upwards towards him, as far as she could go, and the silver haired man lowered his head, covering the distance between their lips.

A warm sensation made its way from the pit of his stomach to every corner of his body through his veins. He slid his arms around her waist, and felt her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a deeper kiss but something told him that it wasn't right. He suddenly pulled away, pain slowly etching across his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do this." He whispered, afraid to say more at Ariana's hurt expression. "I just…can't." He turned around and quickly left the room.

He sighed as he headed down the hall, running his fingers through his silver locks. _'I should not have done such a thing. I truly care for her, but does that mean that I am in love with her?'_ He shook his head. _'I don't even know anymore…'_ He stopped in front of another door and knocked. There wasn't an answer and he knocked again.

"Sister Bor?" He turned the knob and the door swung opened. He stepped in and walked to the balcony, where the Nun sat at a small table overlooking the city and an excellent view of the sunset. He stood in the doorway as he noticed a half empty bottle of wine sitting in front of the raven.

"Noelle?" He called out gently. The woman glared over at him, as she clutched her glass, her cheeks deeply flushed.

"What is it that you want?" She murmured with a slight slur.

"What are you doing?" The Priest asked, sitting across from the drunken female. "You haven't been yourself and –"

"And _what_, Abel? You don't care! All that you have been doing this entire mission was keep your attention on _her_." Noelle snapped. Abel flinched and shook his head.

"Noelle, y-you've got it all wrong. She was in danger – "

"Even before, Nightroad. You just couldn't keep your eyes off of her. You're in love with her!"

"W-what? I – "

"Don't deny it! Why can't you look at _me_ the same way?"

"Noelle, please calm down. You've had too much to drink and you need some sleep."

"Abel, why can't you accept the fact that I am in love with you and that it hurts to see you look at another the way I look at you?" She quickly stood up, but lost balance and tilted to the ground. Abel rushed forward and caught her before she landed.

"Oh Sister Bor." He sighed. He remembered a similar conversation like this not too long ago, during a mission in Barcelona. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards his face.

"W-what a-are you d-doing –?"

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." Before the man could say anything, hers blocked his lips.

Ariana reeled back and hit the hallway wall. She couldn't believe what was happening and her heart jolted sharply. Without another glance back, she ran off as thick tears became like rivers running down her cheeks.

Abel pulled away and saw that the woman in his arms was now passed out. He sighed heavily. He lifted her up bridal style, and placed her gently on the bed, completely unaware of the sudden change of the weather.

--------

The clouds in the sky were a dark green and angrily twisted as the rain fell rapidly, making the air thick with water. Ariana slowly stepped through the storm, her feet bare and body drenched through and through, wandering aimlessly through the street with no sense of direction. She stopped in her tracks and looked up, her eyes were the same color of the sky, but only with no emotion evident within them.

_'Ariana…'_

She leveled her head turned her head at the direction of where her name was being called. A pair of green eyes shone brightly against the darkness and sure enough, a pure white wolf suddenly emerged from the shadows.

_'Come to me…'_

Ariana took a step towards the creature and her world became suddenly black as she collapsed onto the street.

--------

Abel sat on his bed, staring out his window and into the angry storm. The day's events were just too much for him and he just felt terrible. He was about to lie down when Esther rushed into his room.

"Father Nightroad, come quick!" She breathed. Abel quickly got up and walked over to the panicked red head.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked, worried.

"It's Ariana! S-she's missing!"

"This cannot be right!" He rushed passed her and ran into the blonde's room and met nothing. He threw open the balcony doors and stepped out into the rain.

"_ARIANA!_" He screamed. But he received no answer. "No, no, no, t-this can't be happening – _ARIANA!_" He called again. This time he jumped off the balcony and into the garden below.

"Father Nightroad!" Esther exclaimed. _'This is not good!'_ Abel frantically searched through the garden as the rain fell harder, and no luck. He fell onto his knees as he clutched himself and his tears merged with the tears of the sky.

_'It's my entire fault! I never should have pushed her away. I never should have allowed Noelle to kiss me! I'm sorry, Ariana! I should have realized it sooner, but I love you. Please come back!'_

"Abel." Said a female behind him. He looked up and saw Asta standing behind him. "Don't worry. We are doing everything we can to get her back." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

_'I hate to admit it, but I do want what's best for you.'_ The woman thought as she guided the distraught priest back inside.

* * *

**MiniShimi:** Do what ever you must to this story. More will come later. -nods- 


End file.
